The Doctor's Task
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: After a terrible accident on an away mission, Bones is tasked with helping his patient walk again. The Science officer wants nothing more than to get back into the swing of things but emotions take their toll on the two. And as usual, Jim's no help in the matters of the heart. R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is a new story I had suddenly come to mind. For once it has nothing to do with Jim. It's all Bones. Enjoy!

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Leonard "Bones" McCoy sighed as he sat down heavily. He'd been up twenty-four hours straight and his mood was declining fast. Stupid incidents had caused a third of Engineering to be brought up with plasma burns. Four red shirts had come back from an away mission with bacterial infections. And to top it all off Jim had had an allergic reaction to food once again. He swore if the idiot didn't stop trying everyone's food, he was going to put him in a moveable bubble.

When all of the engineering people were healed, he was going to ask for a day off. He needed time to relax and recuperate. Jim would gladly sign off on it when he realized how tired his best friend was.

He looked at Christine and nodded to her. She understood his meaning perfectly and took his padds from the tables as he walked into his office. He flopped down on his couch and kicked his feet up. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over top him and snuggled under it. He was halfway asleep when there was a commotion in the may bay.

"You can't go in there! Dr. McCoy isn't at his best!" he heard Christine call as someone barged into his office.

He cracked one eye and looked over the blanket. Jim stood there staring at him. Groaning as his shoulder popped, he sat up.

"Who is it?" he asked as he rolled his shoulder.

"It's Alanna," Jim replied. His face was pale.

Alanna Jordan had been Jim's friend for as long as the doctor had known him. She had grown up in Riverside with him. From what he had said, she was his right hand man when it came to helping him pick up girls. She had made it clear that she didn't have any romantic interests in Jim at all. He had put her up when her parents had kicked her out at sixteen and they had gone bar hopping until she left at twenty.

McCoy knew how close they were. Alanna had joined Starfleet at twenty. When Jim followed two years later, she was almost done on the science track. By the time Jim had gone on trial for cheating, she was working in one of the science department with Spock. After the attack on Vulcan, she became part of the _Enterprise_ crew.

McCoy walked past his friend and into the main room. Christine was monitoring the biobed closely. Alanna had been sedated but she was still fighting something. McCoy thought as he read her chart. She was really healthy because she worked out twice a day and she ate really well. She chased Jim around too many times in a day.

"Jim, what was she doing when you found her?" he asked as he started doing his standard checkup.

Jim was too silent. Finding it disturbing, McCoy turned around and looked at his best friend. The captain was shuffling his feet and refused to meet his CMO's gaze. He knew then and there what had happened.

"She was on an away mission, wasn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jim whispered.

"What happened?"

"A tree fell on her legs. You don't have to tell me they're crushed, Bones. I already know that. She wouldn't let us pick her up fireman style."

McCoy read the biobed silently. She was in pain. "Chris, administer a low painkiller. We need her comfortable before we can do anything else."

His head nurse nodded and did as she was asked. McCoy took Jim by the shoulder and steered him away from the bed. The captain kept looking over his shoulder at his friend, desperately trying to make sure Alana was okay.

"Jim, her pelvis was crushed. I have to reset it before I can do anything else," he said calmly so his friend could understand the severity of the situation. There was no doubt in his mind that he knew, but McCoy just wanted to make sure he got his point across.

"I know, Bones. I felt them crack as I picked her up to bring her back on board. Just do something."

Jim never begged unless it meant something to him. This meant the world to him and he didn't want to lose it.

McCoy smiled tightly. "I'll do my best."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Alanna's eyes fluttered as her brain cleared. She had been in a fog for the last two days. She would wake up only to be shoved under once again. She didn't understand why. She didn't know where she was or who had brought her there.

She opened her eyes only to close them again when a bright light flooded them immediately. She was in Medical Bay. She could tell by the brightness of the light. Something must have happened while on the away mission.

Closing her eyes, Alana racked her brain trying to remember what happened. She remembered going down to the planet with Spock, Jim and a few red shirts. They had gone to find a plant that was supposedly good for migraine headaches. The indigenous population knew they were coming and had made it clear they were not to make any contact. They hadn't but that hadn't stopped some of the people from attacking them.

She could hear a fire roaring and trees collapsing. Jim was yelling at them to get to the emergency beam out zone. She had been following after them when she tripped. There hadn't been time to get up because at that moment a large tree fell across her waist, shattering her hip and doing some severe damage. The last thing she remembered before passing out from the pain was Jim carrying her to the beam out zone.

Needing to use the restroom, she sat up and went to throw her legs over the bed. Pain lanced up her legs and she bit back a scream. The biobed went nuts. McCoy came from his office.

"So you're awake?" he asked.

She looked at him as if he were the stupidest person in the world. "Does it look like I'm awake?"

McCoy smiled at her. "It seems your attitude is back. That's good." He leaned over her head and took a good look at the bed's readings. "What were you trying to do?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well, you can't get up. Both of your hips are broken. There's no way you'd make it."

She tilted her head at him. "Then why don't you take me."

McCoy sighed and slipped one arm behind her head. He winced when he slipped the other arm beneath her knees and she cried out in pain. He gently lifted her and carried her to the restroom off to the side. He wiped the tears away from her face as he waited for her to finish what she had to do. He would have felt as if he was being inappropriate but it was something that needed to be done.

"Bones!" Jim's voice resonated throughout Medical as he called from the main room.

"Come on," McCoy muttered as he once again lifted Alana from the toilet. "It's all right. I've got you."

He was very careful as he walked back into the main room. Alanna clung to him as he gently placed her lower half on the bed. He covered her up once she was situated. Jim pushed past him and caught her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay. Just rest," he said gently. He smiled when she gripped his hand tightly. "Bones, give her some more painkillers please."

McCoy did as his friend asked. He emptied the prepared hypospray into Alanna's neck and watched it slowly take effect. Her eyelids closed halfway. Jim reached up and closed them with his fingers. She didn't wake after that.

"Bones, what's she got to go through to be back at one hundred percent?" Jim asked as they stood around the bed.

"I've replaced her shattered hip with metal. I could regrow it but that would take months. She already has months of physical therapy ahead of her. I didn't want to subject her to more pain than I already had to," McCoy answered.

Jim was quiet a few moments as he thought. McCoy could swear he heard him think. There was something going on behind those blue eyes that he couldn't read.

"Bones, can I make a personal request?" he finally asked.

"Go ahead, Jim."

"I want you to be Alanna's personal doctor for the time being. It's not that I don't trust M'Benga. He's a good doctor. Alanna is more comfortable with you. She'll respond better to you."

Jim didn't make personal requests often. He always did the best for his crew and never asked anyone to do something he wouldn't. But he wasn't a doctor so he couldn't do this one. He was putting the care of one of his closest friends in McCoy's hands.

"I'll do what I can, Jim. There's no way to tell how this will end."

Jim rested his head on Alanna's side. "It has to come out well. She's one of my best friends. I need her well."

McCoy watched his friend closely for a few minutes then turned and went to do the official paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Alanna crossed her arms as she stared at her two closest friends. Of course Jim had come up with this harebrained scheme. He always did.

It reminded her of one of the last times they went to a bar. He had found a lovely blond that he wanted to hook up with. They were living in a ratted out apartment on the low side of town. It was a one room apartment with one bed they shared when he didn't have someone over. That night he wanted to pick up the blond and take her home for a couple of hours. She had decided she was going to help him even if it meant she was going to be out on the streets for a couple of hours in the middle of winter.

His plan hadn't gone as planned. First off, he never found out if the woman had a boyfriend or husband. Second, he never found out if she had a brother. It turned out she had both and they were together. Alanna had been caught in the middle of the fight between the blond and her brother and she had gotten punched. Jim had jumped in then and gotten beaten up himself. She had spent the rest of the night with his face cradled in her shoulder.

After that she had left for Starfleet.

Now, she sat up in her bed in Medical Bay and stared at the two men this affected the most. Jim smiled feebly at her. He knew he was in for an argument. McCoy was the calm one of the two. He made no notion of arguing.

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked.

"It's the only way to ensure you will be able to come back to work immediately," Jim replied. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Bones, a little help would be nice."

"As stupid as he is, Jim is correct. You need constant supervision as you heal. You'll need to learn to walk again and that takes time. So it's been settled," McCoy replied.

She wasn't impressed. In all the years she'd known Jim she knew what to look for when he was trying desperately to help her. He did it with a good heart. Sometimes he just had bad ways of going about it. McCoy knew about Jim's heart of gold and was helping him.

She crossed her arms. "How long will this last?"

"Six months."

"I can't be out for six months."

McCoy crossed his arms in return. "You can and you are. As your CMO I command it."

"You're not getting anywhere with that attitude, Bones," Jim said. He saw the look on her face when McCoy said the word 'command' and it wasn't a good one.

"I don't care, Jim. You asked me to take care of her and this is the only way I know how. Now, darlin', we can fight all you want to, but we are doing things my way. If you ever want to see the inside of your lab again, you will listen to me."

Alanna stared at him. In the three years she'd known the good doctor, he had never said a cross word to her. He was too busy fighting Jim on everything, especially when it came to the younger man bringing girls back to their dorm. He had always been the man known as the Southern gentleman. Now he was being cold. She guessed he had to be when he had a patient like Jim.

She sighed. "What does in entail?"

Jim's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well, you'll be moved from Medical into private quarters. Bones will be your personal doctor for the time. Starfleet has signed off on all of it. M'Benga will take over in Bones' absence but Bones will help if it is urgent."

Alanna bit her cheek as she thought. Jim shared a small smile with McCoy. He knew he had her. It was just going to take a moment for her to relinquish everything to them. She was very controlled, much like Spock, but Jim knew what buttons to push.

"When will I be moved?" she asked.

"As soon as you shut your trap and we get the paperwork done," McCoy said. She made a face at him but didn't otherwise argue. He sighed when she leaned back. "Good. I'll get started. It shouldn't take too long."

Jim scooted closer when McCoy disappeared into his office. He braced his hand on her arm, running his thumb up and down the bright pink skin. "Bones is a little rough around the edges."

"A little? Most country doctors are," she replied.

"Give him a chance. He's the best doctor I've seen since I've been home."

She knew what he meant. When Jim was thirteen, he had been sent to Tarsus IV. He barely survived and was only three of nine who knew of the evil mastermind's face. Jim rarely spoke of it, except when he was drunk beyond thought. He had been that way one night and while lying in the bed with his head on her shoulder, he had spilled his guts. She remembered it vividly. He had cried like a baby and she didn't fault him.

Jim had gone to many doctors since he came back. They had said the same thing to him that he already knew. But there was one thing they didn't know. Jim was able to compartmentalize better than some shrinks she knew. He could hide away any pain he was feeling and put a smile on his face when facing people. But when he was alone, those walls came down and he suffered.

If Jim put so much trust in Dr. McCoy, then she could try her best to understand his feelings.

She gripped his hand and squeezed. "I'll do my best."

Jim's smile brightened and he squeezed back. "I've got to get back to work but I'll swing by and see you in a few hours." She nodded. He gave one last squeeze then stood to leave.

It was twenty minutes before McCoy ventured back into the room. He looked around when he noticed Jim was gone. Alanna was sitting up in her bed reading a padd the captain had brought her.

He walked over and began turning off the bed. "Where's Jim?" he asked as he pulled the device that read her pain levels off her finger.

"He went back to work thirty minutes ago," she replied. She frowned when he braced his arm behind her back. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to the private quarters. This is going to hurt."

And he was right. When McCoy lifted her off the bed, she cried out as pain ricocheted throughout her body. He pivoted on his foot and very gently deposited her in a wheelchair. She shifted to get the pain to go away. McCoy grabbed a few more items and stuffed them into a med kit. Then he wheeled her from Medical Bay down the hall to another room. This room was spacious. It had a king size bed with a small kitchenette. The bathroom was across from the closet on the right side of the entrance.

Alanna looked around the room, being so adventurous to wheel herself farther into the room. She tested everything door as McCoy put his med kit up in the closet.

"Doctor, why is there one bed?" she asked.

"It's the only room they had left close to Medical should anything horrible arise," he replied. He turned to look at her. "Is that going to be a problem?"

She shook her head. "It shouldn't be considering all those years I spent sleeping with Jim. Platonically of course. And it's not like I can move around anyway. My hips were broken by a stupid burning tree."

McCoy heard the anger in her voice and knew this was going to take even longer than it should. His degree in psychology told him if she didn't talk about it, it was going to eat her up inside and she would never heal.

"How do you usually sleep?" he asked.

She cast him a look as she started rummaging through the cabinets again. "On my side usually."

"Well, that's out of the picture."

"I know that." McCoy paused at the hostility in her voice. He waited a beat. "Does Jim know we're here?"

"He's the one who signed off on the room. He said he'd swing by once his shift is over."

"I figured that." She yawned.

"Do you want to rest?" He was slightly surprised when she nodded. He crossed the room and lifted her from the chair. She only tensed at the pain this time. When he settled her in the bed, she let out the pain in a rushed breath.

McCoy stepped back when she pushed his hands away and tried to readjust herself. He reached back to help but she just shoved his hands away. There was a slight war between them.

"Stop!" she finally yelled. "Just stop. I don't need your help."

This time he really stepped back and watched. Alanna locked her arms and pulled herself up. He watched the tendons pop out under her skin and her muscles bunched with the effort. She finally rolled over onto her side then stuffed pillows around her to ease the pain.

McCoy snorted in appreciation then reached for a hypospray he had resting on the table. He injected the pain meds and watched it take effect. When she was asleep he sat down to start his report, determined to stay up to watch her sleep for a bit before sleeping himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim listened to the argument that ensued between two of his closest friends. He smiled as he watched the entire scene unfold.

"I said stop!"

McCoy growled and reached for Alanna's chair as she tried to roll away. He spun her to face him. She was seething and he was certain she would have cold cocked him if he put his face too close to her.

"Listen to me. You're going to let me work your hip voluntarily or I'm going to string you up and work it," he said.

Jim snorted. "Kinky, Bones. I didn't know you were that type of guy."

"Shut up, kid." McCoy looked her right in the eye. "Do we understand each other?"

Alanna stared at him but didn't answer. She was trying his nerves. The only one who had that ability was Jim. Instead the captain was sitting across from him laughing at the entire scenario. He could laugh because it wasn't him McCoy was yelling at.

They stared at each other for a long time. McCoy watched the bright green eyes shift. They changed between dark green and light green as her emotions shifted. She worried her bottom lip. He couldn't help himself when he reached up and pulled it from between her teeth.

"You'll give yourself ulcers if you do that," he said.

Alanna's mouth dropped open in shock. Her eyes widened and darkened. Her mouth moved as if she was going to say something but no sound came out.

"Bones," Jim said softly.

He turned around to look at his friend. The captain nodded and he looked back, jerking his thumb away when he realized what he was doing. If she could, McCoy was certain Alanna would have shifted back.

"Sorry," he muttered. He cleared his throat and stood. "Jim, you should get back to work. I'll work with Alanna and get her back into shape. I'll keep you in the loop on how everything goes."

"All right." Jim stood and leaned over to kiss Alanna's cheek. "Don't cause too much trouble for Bones. He's just trying to help."

She pushed at his shoulder to get him moving. He smiled at her then ruffled her hair. On his way out the door, he clapped his hand to McCoy's shoulder.

McCoy shook his head and looked back at Alanna. She leaned back to reach for something across the bed. He decided that was his best moment to get her to work on her physical therapy. He sat on the bed and straightened out one leg. She yelped in pain and tried to sit up.

"No, lay back. Let me work," he said softly.

He palmed her heel and bent her knee then pushed her leg back. She tilted her head back and stifled a cry as he worked the hip joint. He watched her face carefully to make sure she wasn't in too much pain.

"Okay. Try to sit up," he coached. He kept the pressure on her leg and watched as she struggled to sit up. She groaned in pain but fought through it. Finally her arms went around his neck as she pulled herself up. She shuttered from the pain. He let her leg go and wrapped his arms around her back. "Okay. Good. Now we have to do the other hip."

She whimpered into his neck. "Please no more. Not right now."

McCoy nodded, absentmindedly pushing sweaty hair from her neck. "Do you want a bath? It'll help with the pain." She nodded. "Okay. I'm going to lay you back again so I can go run the water."

"Just ask the computer."

"I have to get the temperature correct first before I can ask it to do it next time. Here we go." Very carefully he unwound her from him and laid her on the bed. Watching her curl in on herself, he turned and walked to the bathroom.

Alanna didn't realize how bad the pain was. McCoy had given her a higher dosage of sedative before they started working. But she had no idea the pain was going to be as bad as it was. The only bone she had ever broken in her life had been her arm when she fell out of a tree at twelve. That one hadn't required too much physical therapy. This one was ten times worse and thirty times more painful.

McCoy was the best doctor for this job but she didn't want to take him from his job. He had a gruff bedside manner and was really tough but he was a good man. He hadn't been sleeping well from the bags under his eyes.

Once in the middle of the night, she had attempted to roll over. The pain had lanced up her side, making her see stars. When it had passed she looked around the room. McCoy had been in the bed sound asleep. He looked like a little child. His hand had been tucked under his chin and his hair was mussed. She hadn't called out to him to help her because he needed the rest. She settled back in the bed and tried to sleep as much as possible.

Turning she grabbed a padd from under her pillow and flipped through some of the files she had stored. One was on Leonard H. McCoy. She knew the basics of him, like his medical degrees and whatnot, but she wanted to know more about the gruff, Southern doctor.

McCoy came back in the room to find Alanna reading a padd she had stashed. He had wondered where that thing had disappeared to. Now he knew where. She was engulfed in whatever she was reading that she didn't see him walk over until he plopped down beside her and started reading over her shoulder.

"If you wanted to know all that, all you had to do was ask," he said. She jumped back slightly, wincing at the pain that was creeping back into her hip. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. The bath's ready."

"Thanks," she replied. She tucked the padd back under her pillow. She allowed McCoy to lift her once again. "You know this is getting annoying."

He looked down at her as he carried her to the bathroom. "Being helpless?" She nodded. "Well, if you'd quit arguing with me at every turn, it'd go much faster." He stopped at the sink. "Okay. This is going to be the most uncomfortable part of this whole process."

"If you're talking about stripping in front of you, you're obviously forgetting I lived with Jim for a few years. I have no reservations."

He nodded. "Okay. I'm going to ask you to push your pants down." Barely got the words out when she did what he was suggesting. She laughed at him. "Well, all right then. Pull your arms in your shirt and I'll pull it off."

"A true southern gentleman," she said as he turned towards the tub with her in his arms. "I haven't seen one of them in a while."

"We're a rare breed." He got down on his knees to lower her into the water. He had made certain he didn't run too much water because he didn't want her to drown. As it was, she held herself up on her elbows. "Jim's been worried about you."

Alanna looked up at him as the water ebbed her pain away. "He's always been that way. He's got a good heart. Tarsus changed him, though."

McCoy looked shocked. "How do you know about Tarsus?"

"Jim has a bad habit about getting drunk then spilling his guts. I've heard more on his personal life than many would deem healthy."

"He does drink a lot." She nodded then tilted her head back to rest on the edge. "How much do you know about him?"

"Everything. We grew up together. We went to the same school and he put me up when my parents kicked me out. He's the best I know at compartmentalizing."

"So you know about all that?"

She lolled her head to look at him. "What are you getting at, Bones?" She laughed at the second look of shock that came over his face. "I might as well. It's getting harder to call you doctor."

"Jim doesn't like talking about his past. I can barely get him to talk."

"You'll have to get him drunk to do that. Pushing him will only result in pissing him off." She moved her hands in the water so that there were ripples. "I have a question. It's more like a request actually."

McCoy quirked an eyebrow. "This should be interesting. What is it?"

"I want to go back to work. And I don't mean going down to planets. I at least want to get back in the lab. I miss my job. I miss my co-workers. Hell, I even miss Commander Spock."

That struck him funny. "Who would miss that green blooded hobgoblin?"

"I miss his efficiency to get the job done. I just miss my job."

He watched her. She wasn't lying to him. He knew she missed her job but he didn't want her to go on away missions in her condition.

"I can hear you thinking you know," she said.

"What are you? A telepath?" he asked.

She laughed. "No. You and Jim are so much alike. He gets a little line right in between his eyes." She reached up and ran a wet finger between his eyes. A droplet ran down his nose.

McCoy watched her drop her hand back into the water. More water splashed on him but he didn't really care. He wiped his face.

"I'll make you a deal. You can go back to work for a few hours a day but you have to come to therapy immediately," he said.

The smile that blossomed on her face blew him away. Her green eyes lit with happiness and sparkled. She threw her arms around him, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. She slid down the tub and almost pulled him in with her. He had to brace his hands on the edge and hold on.

"All right. I get your message. You're welcome. Now stay still."

Alanna smiled and did what he said. For once.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim laughed as he looked down at the padd in his hand. He wasn't in the least bit surprised that Bones had caved to the pressure and let Alanna go back to work. She wasn't the best patient (and he could say that because he wasn't either) but she was very persuasive.

He looked over her schedule. She was working five hours in the science office then going to therapy. Spock was in charge of getting her to therapy after work. That meant there was no way she could argue with the Vulcan science officer. He wouldn't let her do anything that would harm her further.

He set aside the rest of his padds and left his office. The science wing wasn't too far from the bridge. He decided he needed to check up on Alanna personally. There was just something about this situation that had him checking up on Bones. He had a feeling that emotions were running wild in the doctor's head. It was Jim's civic duty to make certain his friend was taken care of.

There was silence as he walked into the lab. Spock had to be here somewhere. He had taken a couple days off Alpha shift to help Alanna get around the lab in her wheelchair. As he walked in further, he heard talking. He knocked raptly on the door.

"Come in," a deep, monotone voice answered.

Jim opened the door and poked his head in. Alanna and Spock were clustered around a computer. The Chief Science Officer was giving her a run through of everything she had missed in the two weeks she had been on sick leave. From what Jim could tell, Spock had left her experiments alone. Alanna was extremely excited she was vibrating with the emotion.

"Ah, Captain. I didn't expect to see you down here so soon," Spock replied.

Alanna turned her chair around and rolled around the computer. "Jim! I get to do my experiment! Spock kept my plants in a chamber with the air of the planet and they've lived!"

"I'm happy for you. Does Bones know?" he asked.

"Not yet. I was going to tell him in my therapy session today." Her face fell quickly. "Please don't tell me I can't do this. I've worked so hard on this."

Jim ran his fingers down her face then tweaked her chin. "I have no say in what Bones thinks. He could say yes and he could say no. It's all up to him." He laughed when she suddenly set her jaw into a stubborn line. "What now?"

She didn't answer as she shoved the wheels of her chair towards the door. "Come on, Commander. We're going to talk some sense into our gruff CMO."

Jim and Spock looked at each other. The captain smiled cheekily then extended one hand. Spock's eyebrow went up before he followed after the chair bound commander. She couldn't have gotten very far. The turbo lift was just down the corridor so she had to be waiting.

They were wrong. She was a quick little woman on two legs. In a wheelchair she was even faster. She was already arguing with McCoy in Medical when they walked in the door. McCoy had his arms crossed over his chest, a look of disbelief on his face. Alanna was staring up at him, her chin thrust out stubbornly.

"You have to be out of your mind," McCoy answered.

"Come on, Bones! It's not like I'll be lifting anything heavy. These plants are two pounds at least," she argued.

"Two point six pounds to be exact," Spock amended.

Alanna took his input to mean he was helping. "Yeah. See? It's not that bad."

"How would you get everything off the shelves? You can't stand up."

The woman was about to lose her temper when the Vulcan stepped in completely. "Doctor, I will be in the lab when I am not on shift. If I'm not in there, one of the other highly qualified officers will be with her. I have moved everything to lower shelves in the cabinets so she can reach the tools she needs."

McCoy looked at the Vulcan now. "What about her sessions? I know how she works and it's much like Jim. She starts a new project and forgets the minor things, like eating and going to the bathroom."

"I will make sure she gets here on time every day. Then you can escort her to her room like you do every night."

McCoy winced when Alanna knocked her chair into his knees. He glared down at her then took a step back when she took his hand. "Bones, please let me do this. The plants will only last so long. I have to start my experiments on them now."

The doctor was put in a bad position. Jim was standing on the other side watching him closely. What irritated him the most was he knew he was going to give in, and the three before him knew the same. He would do whatever he had to make sure his patients were healthy.

He sighed. "If working will get you to get better faster, I guess I don't have a problem with it. Jim, what do you think?"

Jim smiled and held up his hands in surrender. "This is entirely your call, Bones. I just came here for the fun."

"You're no help whatsoever." McCoy looked back down at his patient. "You can go back to work but you must be on time to therapy every day. If there's one slip up, you won't work until you're completely healed. Got that?" She nodded. "Good."

Alanna did something unexpected. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. Jim's mouth dropped in a silent gasp as Spock's eyebrows rose again. This was not something any of them were accustomed to. McCoy didn't know what to do with his hands so he simply rested them on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Bones," she said into his stomach.

He pushed her back. "Go to work. I'll see you in a few hours."

Alanna turned her chair around and wheeled herself out the door with Spock following closely behind. Jim gave McCoy one last look before leaving himself.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"I can't do it, Bones. It hurts too much."

McCoy ground his teeth in frustration. Alanna had been on time but she had been tired and covered in dirt. She must have done the one thing he told her not to do. From the look on her face he was correct. She had skipped lunch. That didn't help her case but he didn't bring it up.

They were still in the room McCoy had asked for when he figured out he was going to be a personal doctor. He knew this was going to be difficult. He just didn't know how difficult. No one he had ever known had broken both hips at the same time.

McCoy turned around and looked at her. "Alanna, you have to be able to put your clothes on by yourself."

Alanna bit her lip as she reached for her swimsuit once again. McCoy wanted to take her to the pool for water therapy but he was going to make certain she could at least attempt to get her clothes on.

She finally got annoyed with it and tossed the article to the floor. Tears of frustration threatened to fall from her green eyes. Even though he was a tough doctor, he couldn't stand to see a woman cry. He turned on his heel and walked towards her. He grabbed her suit and gently put her feet into it. He braced her hands on his shoulders and lifted her up so he could pull it all the way up. When he eased her back down, he watched as she pulled the straps up over her shoulders.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go to the rec room pool."

He stood and headed towards the door. He heard the chair rolling after him. He wasn't certain she could pull this off. The strain she was putting on herself was just going to be that much more once she started learning to walk again. Water was only the first step. The next would be actually walking.

He entered the pass code and stepped aside so she could go past him. He came up behind her and waited as she made her peace with what was about to happen. McCoy slipped into the water and held out his hands for her. Alanna took a deep breath then locked the wheels before sliding to the edge of the chair. McCoy's hands rested on her waist, pulling her to him.

"I'm going to lead you around the pool for a little bit then I'm going to ask you to kick your legs," he said.

She nodded and tightened her arms around him. McCoy watched the wake they left behind as he moved around the pool. He hadn't been this close to a woman since he had left Jocelyn. He didn't count the women he took care of the ship or the ones he called his friends. They were just his friends. He didn't have time to date because of his job and even if he did, he probably wouldn't.

He dropped his shoulders below the water to keep warm. Alanna clutched at him to stay afloat. Even though the water was cool, she was warm.

"Jim said you're gruff because of your wife," she said suddenly.

He dropped his chin to look down at her. "Ex-wife but yeah, he's pretty much right."

"What happened?"

"She slept with another man and I found them in our bed."

She pulled his tighter to her, her nails raking gently across his shoulders. He swore if she could melt into him she would. "I'm sorry."

A slight smile spread across his face. "It's all right. We divorced years ago." He gently turned her around so her back was pressed to his front. "I want you to kick your legs."

Alanna gripped his arms tightly and attempted to do as he asked. It hurt so badly but she pushed through it. She didn't get very far. She was only able to move her ankles a few inches. When she couldn't do it anymore, she sagged in McCoy's arms. He had to compensate for her weight. Luckily they were in the water.

"Sorry. I couldn't do it anymore," she said.

"It's quite all right. You did good." He waded through the water over to the side. He made her hold on to the edge as he hauled himself over the side then pulled her up with him. Settling her in her chair, he said, "Let's get back to the room so we can get warm."

He had to run to catch up to her after she took off from the room. He swore she was in a playful mood at the moment. She would heal rather well, and he was going to put her through the ringer to make sure that happened.

McCoy ran a shower for both of them. He might as well join her since he was going to have to hold her up anyway. She didn't argue when he stripped down in front of her. He picked her up once again and stepped under the hot spray. He set her feet on the floor so she didn't feel as if she were floundering but he had most of her weight. With great effort, he scrubbed the chlorine from both of them then pulled a towel around her. He set her in the chair before he reached for a towel to dry himself.

When he stepped out of the bathroom in pajama pants, he saw her rummaging in one of the drawers. She pulled out regulation underwear and then a night shirt. She put one foot in one leg hole then the other in other leg hole. She pulled them up to her knees. His muscles bunched as he readied himself to help her when she braced one arm on the armrest and used it to lever her body up. Her arm quivered as she pulled her underwear up one leg at a time.

He thought she had it when her left foot came out from underneath her and she fell hard to the floor. She let out a blood curdling scream of pure agony. McCoy ran across the room and picked her up off the floor. He placed her in the bed and was getting a cold pack and hypospray when the door slid open. Jim and Spock shoved through the door.

"Bones, what the hell happened? We heard a scream all the way up on the bridge," Jim said.

McCoy jabbed the hypospray in Alanna's neck then shoved the cold pack under her hip. He ran his fingers through her wet black hair as she hiccupped to get the tears to stop flowing. She gripped his hand tightly.

"She was getting dressed when she fell out of the chair. She landed on her hip," he answered as he pulled the blankets up over her.

Spock looked them over. "Has anything been compromised?"

"I don't know yet. I was just picking her up when you barged in. Jim, hand me my med kit please." The captain did as he was asked without a fight. McCoy pulled the tricorder from the kit and used it to read her vitals. After a minute he sighed. "Nothing was broken."

Jim sank down to his knees by the bed. "Thank God." He gripped Alanna's hand and pressed it to his lips. "That makes me happy."

"Bones, I want to sleep," Alanna muttered as the sedative started taking effect.

McCoy nodded. "I have to ask you to leave, Jim."

The captain nodded, kissing has friend's hand once again. He and the commander disappeared out of the room. The doctor locked the doors and went back to the bed. He clothed the young woman before sliding in beside her. She shifted as much as she could. In the process, she rested her head against his shoulder. He didn't have the heart to push her away. So instead he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and decided to get some sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Uhura and Chekov looked at each other when McCoy came to their table at dinner. He was carrying two trays full of food. It had been three weeks since they had seen the good doctor at dinner with the rest of them. Jim had told them of his special task but that didn't mean he couldn't join them for dinner.

He set the trays on the table then adjusted the chairs. He took one away before turning to look out over the Mess Hall. He shook his head as Alanna bumped into him with her chair on purpose. She smiled up at him then rolled to the table, locking the wheels so she didn't go anywhere if someone bumped her.

Jim walked up and planted a kiss on the side of Alanna's head. She looked up at him as he sat down on the other side. He took one look at her tray and laughed.

"Bones has got you eating healthy I see," he said.

"Unfortunately, but I agreed since he's being impossible," she replied.

McCoy smacked her hand. "Quit yapping and eat."

Alanna and Jim looked at each other then delved into their food. Conversation picked up around the table, mainly Jim picking a fight with McCoy like usual. McCoy answered the jabs but mostly kept to himself. He spoke in quiet tones to Alanna. She would nod and answer him. If the doctor wasn't antisocial they would think he lost his mind.

"So, Doctor," Spock said. McCoy and Alanna looked up at the same time. "How long will it be before Mrs. Jordan is walking around?"

"Luckily the metal I used to replace the ball and hip joints took so right now we're playing the waiting game," McCoy answered, obviously uncomfortable answering any questions about a patient.

Alanna punched his shoulder. "I've been going to the pool every day and using the weightlessness of the water to move around. It's not working too well."

Jim dropped his fork and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into his side and rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll get better. You just got to keep working at it."

She didn't want to hear that as she slumped back into her chair. Under the table where no one could see, McCoy wrapped his hand around her knee and squeezed once. It served the intended effect. She visibly relaxed and started eating again.

Dinner was over too soon. Jim volunteered to dispose of McCoy's, Alanna's and his trays. McCoy agreed and nodded his head in thanks as he and Alanna turned away from the group. Uhura watched them disappear from the hall talking to each other.

"Spock, can you see that?" she asked as they followed the duo out of the crowded hall.

The Vulcan looked up at what she was talking about. Something akin to a frown stole over his face. "I see Dr. McCoy helping his patient. Is there something wrong with that?"

Slightly annoyed, she turned to Jim who had stolen an apple from the fruit bowl. "Do you see that?"

Jim looked up. "It's Bones and Alanna. What about them?"

"Look at the way Bones is catering to her. He never does that to anyone else."

The captain looked up and watched carefully as the doctor and his patient walked down the hall. McCoy had his hand on the back of Alanna's wheelchair as she pushed it down the hall. They were talking amongst themselves, nodding to people as they passed them.

"I think something's going on between them," Uhura said.

"Keptin," Chekov started. Jim turned towards the ensign. "What if she never learns to walk again?"

"Don't talk like that, Chekov. Bones would never let that happen." He turned towards the turbo lift to take him to the bridge.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

McCoy sat on his knees in front of Alanna as he worked her ankles. He might as well get them stronger because his next move was to get her to pick her legs up and hold them.

"Bones?" Alanna said as he turned her ankle to the left and held it there for ten seconds.

"Hmm?"

"What if this doesn't work? What if I never walk again?"

He looked up, severity written across his face. "You're going to learn to walk again even if I die trying."

"Please don't die trying. It would kill me."

McCoy tried to ignore the last comment. He set her foot back in the rest and pulled himself into a chair. "I need you to try to lift one leg and hold it for five seconds." He met her worried gaze. "It's going to hurt but you need to push through the pain."

Alanna grit her teeth and gripped the arms of her chair. She took a deep breath and attempted to lift her right leg. She got it halfway level with her knee then she took an even deeper breath to swallow down the pain. She white knuckled the arms of the chair and her body shook as she leveled her leg out. McCoy smiled and pulled her foot into his lap.

"Very good. Now for the next one."

She looked at him with a stupid expression. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

"Do you have any idea how much this hurts?" He quirked an eyebrow when she pulled her foot from his lap. "Let's just forget this. Let's forget all about this."

"What are you talking about?" She cast him a dirty look and rolled towards the kitchenette. He stood. "What the hell are you talking about? Forget what?"

"Let's just forget the therapy. It's not going to work anyway. I'm too damaged for it to work."

McCoy shoved to his feet. "I have never said that it wouldn't work. If I knew it wasn't going to work, I would have told you in the beginning. I wouldn't have spent all this time doing something when I didn't think it wasn't going to work. Now what's the real reason?" She continued doing something in the kitchenette and didn't answer. "Alanna!"

"I'm never going to be able to go on away trips ever again! I won't be able to run without pain and you know this."

He stared at her for a few moments as he let that sink in. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard Jim and Spock talking about it the other day in the lab. They unanimously agreed that once I start walking again, there was no way they were going to allow me to go on away missions. I'll be stuck on the ship with nothing to do but stare at plants all day." She tossed a mug at the wall. "I'm a scientist, Bones. I can't do anything just sitting on the ship."

"You'll go stir crazy." She nodded. McCoy groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Alanna, look at me." It took a few moments for her to turn around. When she did, she looked miserable. He crossed to her and kneeled, taking her face in his hands. "Listen. You're going to walk again. I promise you. I wouldn't be pushing this if I didn't believe it. You're going to have to believe in me and in yourself."

Alanna searched his face for any signs of deceit. She found none but she still wasn't certain. She reached up and gripped his hands. They stared at each other for a long time without saying a word. After what seemed a lifetime, she leaned forward carefully and pressed her forehead to his.

McCoy closed his eyes as he let the emotions flow thorough him. No one had been this lose to him and he wasn't certain how he felt about it. He adjusted his grip on her hands as he scooted forward. He didn't want to pull her from the chair and hurt her but he didn't want to let go.

Without thinking, he tilted his head. He kissed her eyes first because there were tears threatening to fall. Her breath hitched as he showered kisses down her left cheek and jaw. Then without second guessing himself, he claimed her lips. He heard her gasp but she didn't pull away. He slid his fingers in her hair briefly before one hand cupped the back of her head and the other slid to her waist. He pulled her from her chair flush against him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life.

Alanna couldn't breathe. She was surrounded by McCoy. He was warm and strong. He reminded her of Jim but he wasn't Jim. The captain was funny and outgoing and crazy. McCoy was gruff and serious and intelligent. He was the captain's best friend and a good doctor. But he was hurting. He wasn't able to push his past behind him like Jim.

McCoy pulled away when he realized he couldn't breathe. He looked down just in time to watch her eyes open. They were hazy but there was a spark underneath the coloring. He pulled the hand on her head down to her back to help support her. Her arms tightened around him as he pulled her to him then walked to the bed.

"No!" she cried. He took a step back and looked down at her. "No. If you care at all, you won't do this. Not yet."

McCoy smiled. He was letting his emotions take control over his common sense. If he went any further, he could seriously hurt her, physically and mentally. He didn't want to take advantage of her. So instead of stretching out atop her, he stretched out beside her. She smiled at him and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his chest and tangling their fingers together.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim sat by the edge of the pool and watched as McCoy pulled Alanna around the pool. The woman was gritting her teeth as she attempted to kick her legs. She was doing a good job until her head went under. She floundered and McCoy had to yank her back up. He pulled her to him, whispering in her ear. Jim watched him kiss her gently. She turned to mush in his arms.

So this is what had become of his doctor and best friend. It was always a woman. McCoy hadn't been as gruff as he had been in the past. He worked in Medical while Alanna worked in the science lab with the goo she had made from the plants. Every night at 1700 hours they would turn their work over to their trusted people and meet for therapy.

It had been this way for a couple months now. Jim had read the reposts and knew that Alanna's leg muscles were healing quite well. She was able to stand for short periods of time but she was still unable to walk. McCoy was still using water therapy to strengthen the tendons around her replaced hips.

When McCoy turned towards them, Jim stood and made his way over to the edge. He had snuck in when they were too preoccupied to notice him.

"So this is what's been going on," he said, startling the two in the water. They didn't look guilty as they looked at him and that made him laugh. "You two are something, you know that. Now I have to tell Uhura she's right."

"Don't do that, Jim," Alanna said as McCoy maneuvered them to the edge of the pool. She reached up for him.

Jim gripped her arms and pulled her to him, not really caring that he was getting wet. "There's already a pool going on as to who finds out first."

"Dear God, Jim, what are you running? A club or a starship?" McCoy asked as he pulled himself from the water and wrapped up in a towel.

"No. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this whole thing. You don't have to be so secretive."

"What are you doing, Jim?" Alanna asked as he set her in the wheelchair.

Jim grabbed the other towel and grabbed one foot. "I'm drying you off. Stay still."

She looked at him. "Where am I going?"

McCoy and Jim laughed. They knew she was picking on her disability, but McCoy wouldn't tell Jim about her psychological health until they were safely past this. Alanna would hate if he did that. She had been working so hard in the lab and equally as hard in therapy. She deserved some things that were kept between the two of them.

Jim wrapped his hands around the back of the wheelchair and pushes Alanna down the hall. McCoy cast his friend a glance. He wasn't certain what the captain had under his sleeve. It could honestly be anything. The doctor had been giving regular updates in his reports, reports that Jim had access to, but he had kept some information off. Jim had to be chomping at the bit to get the information. Checking on one of his best friends was just part of his plan.

"Here we are," Jim said as he stopped in front of the door. He was still surprised McCoy was still living in the room. He dropped his hands from the back of the chair. "I hope the rest of your night is wonderful."

"Jim," McCoy called as Alanna disappeared into the room. They waited until they heard the water in the bathroom running. "What's your angle?"

Jim cast him a look. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you better than you think, kid. You never do something without underlying thought. You're thinking you can barge into this and get me to start talking. There are confidentiality laws in effect."

"Bones, I'm not pushing an angle. Alanna has been telling me in increments what's been going on. I'm not asking her anything she doesn't want to tell me. I've been spying and yes, I've seen the ups and downs. You tend to forget that I lived with her for years before we even met you. I know the signs. But that's not why I came down here. I wanted to make sure that you knew that if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass."

McCoy looked at him. "What?"

"I'm not talking about her physical and psychological health. I'm talking about her emotional health. If you get any further involved with her and break her heart, I'll kick your ass. There was only one guy before you and he cheated. I kicked his ass for the hell of it."

"That's the last thing I want to do, Jim."

"Good. Now get some sleep. I need you on an away mission tomorrow. M'Benga said he'd man Medical while you're gone."

"How long will it take?"

Jim shrugged. "It depends on the mood of the locals. It could be two hours. It could be a whole day. I don't know. You can miss one session of therapy. I got to go, Bones." The captain turned and walked down the corridor.

McCoy turned and walked into the room. Alanna was already done cleaning up and putting on fresh clothes. He walked into the bathroom to do the same. The bathroom was warm from the steam Alanna had stirred up. He just warmed up the water and stepped in, letting the heat soak into his chilled skin.

He stalled in getting out. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to walk ou into the room and pretend like nothing had happened? She would see right through him. They had spent the last two months together. They knew each other pretty well. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want what Jim said to bother her.

"Bones, whatever Jim said, forget it. He's all talk and no bite." Alanna's voice startled him. He looked up but the door was closed.

"Were you listening against the wall?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't. I just know Jim really well. I know his whole spiel."

McCoy laughed. He emerged with a towel wrapped around him. His first order of business was his favorite pajama bottoms and clean underwear. Once he was happily comfortable, he decided Jim was right. He hadn't realized how tired he was until after he got cleaned up.

When he sank into the bed, he sighed. He rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around Alanna's waist to pull her close. She turned her head to rest it against his and covered his hand with hers. This was what he liked most about ending his days. For the first time in a long time, he had someone to come home to. Granted she was his patient, she was also an integral part of his day. He was reminded of some lyrics he heard from a 20th Century song.

"What are you humming?" Alanna asked.

He tilted his head to look at her. "I didn't know I was." She smiled up at him. "It's a song by a band called Aerosmith. It's _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_." She shifted as close as she could without hurting herself too much. "I'm going on an away mission tomorrow morning."

"I heard about it from Spock this morning. He said you are going down to check out vegetation."

"Well, that and food. I'm not entirely sure. Jim didn't explain it to me too thoroughly. I'll find out tomorrow."

"What about our therapy session?"

"We'll have to skip it. I hate doing that to you but Jim doesn't know how long it will take." When she didn't answer, he sought her mouth in the dark.

Alanna snorted and pushed him away. "That's not very fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

She laughed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here you go, Commander."

Alanna looked over her shoulder as Spock set a plant down in front of her. She was working on making some medicine for Dr. McCoy. It would stop any diseases the local wildlife and vegetation could muster.

She didn't as anything to him because she was still a little upset. She had gone to bed the night before with McCoy. He had told her he would be going on an away mission. Usually if he woke up before her, he would wake her up on his way out the door. That morning when she awoke, she was in bed and McCoy was gone. He hadn't even left a note. Instead of going to Jim with her annoyance, she decided to go straight to the lab.

N one had bothered her since she walked in. Her mind was focused on her work and expelling any anger she could. Anger at Jim for sending McCoy to the planet. Anger at McCoy going leaving without telling her. Anger at herself for feeling as if he belonged to her. He didn't. He was simply trying to help her get well so she could walk again ad be a functioning member of the crew.

Without meaning to, she threw a device across the room. It made a terrible sound as it broke into little pieces. Spock raised his eyebrow. The muscle movement was the only girl away that he was upset with her.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, not at you."

"Are you angry with the doctor or the captain?"

"Try both and we'll say you hit the nail on the head."

He didn't understand the saying but let it slide. "If your emotions get in the way, you cannot do your job. If you cannot do your job, then Dr. McCoy will have no way of knowing if these plants can be turned into medicine. You're a brilliant scientist. Don't let that be stopped because of your emotions."

"I'm not a Vulcan. Emotions are part of me, but I will not let them hinder my job. I will not let others get sick because of my stupidity." She rolled backwards to back away from the table then forward to the locked glass cabinet. Unlocking it, she pulled a case of vials out and set them in her lap. "These are what I created from the zunla plant from Alpha Zeta V. Tell Ensign Martin that his rash will be cleared right up once Chris gives it to him. One injection should do the trick. If need be, I can create a salve to go with it."

Spock took the case and opened it to check its contents. Closing it, he asked, "How do you know if this will work?"

"I rubbed the leaves against me skin. When I was certain a rash formed, I used the serum. Don't tell Bones, though. He'll haul me in for a checkup once he gets back."

"How long does it take to take effect?"

"Ten minutes. All of his symptoms should be gone within two days."

"You have outdone yourself. I will take this to Medical. Keep up the good work."

He turned and left her alone in her lab once again. Alanna went back to her counter top and began to work again. This new dosage of medicine was a pain to create. Something was missing. There was another component she needed. It was the only thing that would keep it together.

She kept working until her shoulders started to ache. Rolling them, she looked back at the clock. Normally at this time she would be heading to the pool for water therapy. But McCoy was on an away mission and no one knew when he'd be back. She hated that she'd miss a session. She knew they were doing some good. This morning she was able to lift her leg high enough to rest it on the table in the room.

Steeling herself against what might happen, she left her lab and went down to the pool.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Jim smiled when the light from the transporter faded. All six members of the away team stood before him. He wasn't certain if everything would be all right. From the initial scans and talks, the atmosphere didn't seem like it would be able to hold life not accustomed to breathing methane. The plant life lived off of it, as impossible as it sounds.

So the entire had been equipped with suits, much like the one Jim used when he space jumped to Vulcan. McCoy had been given an even larger med kit should trouble arise. Then Jim had authorized their transport.

The trip had taken all day. He had monitored everyone's vitals and made certain the inhabitants knew they were only there on medical purposes. The people understood and even helped them when they found a rut in their plan. From what he had read on the hourly reports, they were even given some fruit that could be made into jams or medicines.

McCoy ripped the mask from his face and breathed in the fresh air of the ship. His face was sweaty and his hair mussed. It reminded Jim of the day he met him on the shuttle when he decided to join Starfleet.

"Don't ever send me to a planet where there is no oxygen. I hate wearing those damn suits. I stink enough when I make rounds," he groused as he shoved the helmet in his friend's hands.

"Sorry, Bones, but you're the only one I know that can handle suffocation quickly," Jim replied as he followed him out of the transporter room. "What happened to Larsen?"

"The fool decided to fall down a slippery slope. He twisted his ankle. He'll be fine though. What time is it?"

"Twenty-two hundred. Why? Bones, where are you going?"

McCoy didn't listen to his friend as he walked briskly away from the transporter room. He'd return the suit to the garment master in the morning. Right then he other things to tend to.

He walked into the room, calling her name. When he received no reply, he swiftly changed clothing and went to Medical. With no sign there, he went to the last place he could remember her being.

He was right. His eyes locked on two figures in the water. Two women, to be precise. One was blond headed and the other was black headed. The blond was calling orders to the other one softly. Both of them were smiling. Finally the blond let go. McCoy nearly lost himself when the other's head disappeared under the water, but seconds later, she came up for air and she was smiling like a loon.

He couldn't help himself. He sank down in the wheelchair and watched. She had decided to go on with her therapy even when he was gone. She was a smart one, even smarter than he thought. He knew she was intelligent when it came to making medicine, but his thoughts of her went up when she decided to take care of herself.

"Can you doggy paddle?" Chris asked.

"I can try," Alanna replied.

She dropped her entire body into the water. She came up a few seconds later a few feet from where she had been first. Her arms went to work, pulling body a few more feet but then she started to sink. She tried to kick her feet but it wasn't working. She sank under the water. Chris reached out and pulled her up. Alanna spat out the water that collected in her mouth.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's try this. Give me your feet. I'm going to help you kick your feet."

The women worked well together. Chris was gentle and Alanna allowed her to do what she wanted without too much of a fuss. McCoy knew Chris was using her good charm. He had seen her play the B Card with some patients, such as Jim. She was very good at it, even more so than McCoy at times.

When she was certain there wasn't much else they could do, Chris stopped. "Okay. I want you to rest against the side of the pool. I'm going to take your foot, bend your knee, and push your leg up so it rolls your hip."

Alanna nodded and barely stifled a scream as the nurse said what she was going to do. Chris worked the hip's ball and socket joint, stopping every now and then when the woman whimpered or shuddered in pain. She abandoned one leg and went to the other, ministering the same attention she had done before.

By the time everything was done, Alanna was sweating through the chlorine water she had just come out of. She took a deep breath then sank into the water. When she came up for air, she looked over and smiled.

"Bones! When did you get back?"

He stood when she used her arms to pull herself over to his side. "I just got back. I see you went ahead with your therapy."

"Yeah. I didn't think it was fair that I had to miss out on this while you got to leave the ship."

He hauled her out of the water to him. He smiled when her arms went around his neck as he turned to place her back in her chair.

"How is she doing, Chris?" he asked as he watched her leave the rec room.

"Her muscles are strengthening. A few more weeks and she'll be able to start walking," the nurse asked as she pulled herself out of the water. "Dr. McCoy, she's mad at you."

He looked at her then turned, not in the least bit surprised. If she was mad, he was going to handle it head on. Nothing could be worse than his ex-wife and the scathing retorts she had made in court when he tried to defend himself. He was completely capable of taking on Alanna.

The shower was running when he walked into the room. He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink. She knew he was there but she wasn't going to initiate the first word. So he decided to play dirty. He stripped down and stepped in behind her.

He was pleasantly surprised to see her standing, even if it was only by using a chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She still didn't say a word. He did the only thing he could do; he turned her head and stole a heart stopping kiss.

Alanna gasped at the intensity of it. It only allowed him more access. With her head tilted at an odd angle, there was nothing she could do. McCoy plundered her mouth incessantly until he dipped his head. He bit the curve of her neck gently.

"If you don't say something, this will only continue," he muttered against her skin.

"That's not fair."

"Then talk to me." She squirmed under his hand. His mouth ventured lower. "Are you mad at me?" She nodded. "Why?"

"You left without saying a word."

He lifted his head. "You're mad because I didn't say goodbye?" She glared up at him. He laughed. "You're so incorrigible."

Alanna shuddered when he went back to what he was doing. "You said you'd stop."

"Well, darlin', I just love watching you squirm."

"That's not fair!"

"You said that before." He turned her around to face him, pressing her back into the smooth of the wall. They stared at each other for a few moments. Then McCoy dipped his head one again.

This time Alanna clutched at his head, fingers twisting in his hair. He bent his knees and lifted her from the floor. He flipped off the shower, suddenly wishing he had used the automatic systems of the computer.

He was a bumbling mess as he walked from the bathroom to the bed. Normally he didn't want to be soaking wet while in his bed but this time it didn't matter. He spun his body until he was lying flat on his back. Alanna pressed her hands into the bed and lifted up.

"What are you doing now?' she asked.

"This entire thing will be easier if you take control," he replied.

"How?"

He sat up. She ended up near his knees. She yelped when he lifted her up by her bottom. As she was getting ready to ask what he was doing, he slid inside her. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders.

McCoy buried his face in her neck. He had to be careful. He moved carefully, keeping his rhythm the same. He hissed when her nails bit into his skin. He coaxed her knees around his hips as gently as he could. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"Bones," she whispered into his neck.

As he rocked up into her, he felt her muscles tightening around him. "Hang on just a little longer."

Pressure built and he couldn't control it. With a gasp resonating in his ear, McCoy let go. Alanna shook against him, clutching him so hard he thought he'd break. As the aftershocks faded away, he lifted his head. She smiled at him before he claimed her mouth. Rolling them gently, he braced himself on his hands and slipped free. Then he collapsed beside her.

"I thought you said you were going to wait," she said.

She wasn't angry. He knew she wasn't because she laughed at him. "I got carried away in the moment."

She traced his faint pectoral muscles. He wasn't as ripped as Jim but he got by. He waited for a snappy comeback but she just lay there.

"Don't think too hard about it," he whispered as he turned on to his side to look at her. His arm went around her waist, his hand framing her hip.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking in general."

"About?"

A shy smile creeped up on her face. "Will it be like this when I'm healed?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You want more?" She turned her head away from him. "Well, hell. Who am I to ignore a woman's wishes?"

Laughing she pulled the blanket over top of her head. McCoy shook his head then stared up at the ceiling until he heard her slip into sleep. He got up to record everything he had seen in the last few days.


	8. Chapter 8

There as a crash in Medical that had everyone in the vicinity turning to stare. McCoy and Chapel were kneeling down beside the young woman on the ground. Alanna was struggling to get up from where she had fallen between the even bars.

McCoy had given everyone in Medical Bay clearance to help the woman when she came down for therapy if he wasn't there. Lately he hadn't been able to conduct the therapy because of away missions and other crap. Larsen's ankle had been worse than he imagined. He had a stress fraction that required attention. Uhura caught a cold and was out for two days. Chekov had a stomach virus. And to make matters worse, Jim knew he had slept with Alanna. There was no reprieve.

McCoy had kept himself moving a lot more in the last two months than he had in a while. Jim was breathing down his neck about keeping everyone in good health, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to do that. There were bugs and other nasty viruses going around. He was lucky no one's fever got too high.

In this moment he had one thing on his mind. Getting Alanna to walk was his top priority. Jim needed her on the next away mission but she was nowhere near ready. He hated to think the team would be missing their top botanist because of her disability.

"Alanna?" he said as he kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?"

She shoved his hand away. "Don't touch me."

He frowned then placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her as she attempted to stand. "Come on. Let's get up."

She was much more forceful when she shoved him away this time. "Don't touch me!"

"Hey, Bones. What's going on?" Jim asked as he walked into Medical. It was his custom now to check on his friend's health proceedings because no one told him anything.

"Give me a minute, kid." McCoy reached for Alanna again but this time she saw it coming and tipped over a tray on him. "Damn it!'

"I said leave me alone!" She pulled herself up in her chair. She refused to look any of them in the eye as she rolled out of the room.

Jim looked between the Medical staff and the retreating crewman. "What just happened?"

McCoy shook his head. "I don't know."

"How do you not know? You're the one who's been working with her on a daily basis."

"Not recently I haven't. I've been too busy with everyone else."

"Then who's been with her?"

"I have," Chris said. "She's been making steady progress. She has normal feeling in her foot, ankles, calves, knees and is regaining normal feeling in her thighs. I give it a couple more weeks before the feeling in her hips returns to normal."

Jim frowned. "There's something you're not telling us."

It took a moment for Chris to answer. "Recently she's been on edge. She's missed a couple of sessions. When I commed her room, she didn't answer. She wasn't in the rec room pool, nor was she in the Mess hall. I don't know where she's been going but it isn't here or her normal places." She pursed her lips together as if debating to tell the rest. "I think she's suffering from post traumatic stress disorder."

McCoy shook his head. "PTSD? How can you be sure?"

"I can't be but the symptoms are there. She hasn't been around enough for me to be able to tell. Is there anywhere else on the ship she goes?"

Jim lifted his head. "I know where she is." He turned on his heel and strode from Medical.

It didn't take him long to find the room he wanted. It was locked so he had to override it. He looked at McCoy when the doors slid open. He had known the doctor was with him the minute he expressed he knew where she was.

It was dark when they walked onto the observation deck, save for the light of the stars as they passed them by. At first, neither one could see anything but then they found her. She had abandoned her chair and curled herself into the corner by the wall. Her face was reflected on the window due to the light from the gas giants outside.

They were quiet as they walked towards her. She didn't move when she saw them in the window. Both men sat down on the floor and waited. They looked at each other when she sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Alanna?" Jim said as he reached for her.

She batted his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Come on, sweetheart. Just talk to me. Just like we used to." She turned in on herself, ignoring them. "We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong."

She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. When it rubbed her skin, she let it drop. Jim saw it. The burns from the tree ran down her neck and onto her back. There were some on her shoulders and legs. He couldn't be certain but there were some on her stomach as well.

Jim was brave. He reached forward and yanked her to him. She didn't protest when her back hit his front and his body formed a cocoon around her. Slowly he reached around the front and unbuttoned the top two buttons. He pulled the edges apart and down her shoulders. He ran his fingers lightly on the raise skin.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he rested his forehead against the back of her head. When she didn't answer, he wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, Lan. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

"It's not going to work, Jim," she whispered.

"What's not going to work?"

"This. Even if I'm able to walk again, this might happen again. And then I won't be so lucky. I'll be burned alive or even eaten by something on the planet. Your best bet is just to send me home on the next transport ship."

"No! I won't send you back. You're supposed to be on this ship. You're supposed to be with me. You're supposed to be with Bones."

"Jim, if she can't function, she can't do her work," McCoy said.

Jim looked at his friend. "Don't sit there and pass this off as if you don't care! You're the one who cares more than I do!"

"Of course I care! I'm her doctor."

"I don't mean as her doctor, Bones. I mean as her lover. If she left the ship, you would go back to that gruff manner and then I'd have to kill you with my own hands."

"Jim, take her back to our room."

"Bones!"

"Just do as I say!"

Knowing the CMO didn't yell at him too often, Jim knew this was serious. He gathered Alanna up in his arms and stood. Giving the doctor one last look before walking out the door.

McCoy sat still for a long while. Their questions had concluded that she was suffering from PTSD. It wasn't too bad but they knew if they left it alone, it would eat her alive. He wanted her healthy.

Digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, he groaned at the realization. This was against his oath but no one could stop his heart. Jocelyn had tried by ripping it out. Slowly but surely Jim had pieced it back together, in a heterosexual way of course. Chapel had showed an interest at one point but he hadn't had the balls to go through with it. Now there was Alanna.

McCoy got up and left the rec room. He wasn't too sure where he was going until he ended up at the room. He could hear Jim rambling nonsense on the other side. He had to remember that Jim and Alanna had known each other long before he was even in the picture. There was no need to get jealous over his friend. He rattled off the code and entered the room.

Jim was sitting in the middle of the bed. Alanna lay with a blanket wrapped around her. Her dark head was rested against Jim's chest as his arms encircled her. One hand ran through her hair as he talked incessantly. Through the dim light, McCoy could see his blue eyes glowing brightly.

"Do you remember the night we got stuck in the snowstorm? Your brother was going to have a search party come after us if we didn't show up by two. We were on our way home when my truck died. We spent the night curled up in the cab trying to stay awake," he rambled. Then he started laughing. "Then your brother nearly broke my window to get to us."

McCoy watched his friend turn towards him. Jim motioned him over. Cautiously the doctor moved. Jim started murmuring in her ear. McCoy watched as her arms wrapped around the captain's waist. She didn't want him to move. Without taking his eyes off McCoy, everything was going to be all right.

Reluctantly she loosened her grip and Jim was able to slip free. McCoy filled the spot. He let his breath out in a relieved sigh when she rested her head against his ribs. He finally looked to Jim.

"Did she say anything?" he asked.

"She's seriously suffering from PTSD. I know talking about it won't help. What I think you should do is stay in the room tomorrow. I'll M'Benga to cover for you. Working is obviously not helping her so I ordered her to take more time off. I want her at one hundred percent again but this way isn't working," Jim replied. He watched McCoy's hand as it rubbed a steady rhythm into Alanna's dark head. "Please help her."

"I'm doing my best, Jim."

The captain nodded. After a few moments, Jim clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alanna's temple. "Don't give up." He looked at his friend. "Bye, Bones."

McCoy waved with his free hand as the captain walked out. He looked down at the woman resting. He sighed and carefully eased out from under her. She whimpered then buried her head in his pillow. Feeling inadequate for the first time in a while, he changed clothes as quickly as he could then slid back into bed. He shifted Alanna until he was cuddling her close before he relaxed.

"It's going to be fine," he muttered. "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Alanna picked at her lunch, one hand shoved up against her face. This wasn't what she wanted to do with her free time. Because of Jim, she was now on another medical leave, leaving Spock saddled with her work. It wasn't as if she didn't like the commander. She really did. It was just she liked to do her own work by herself. There was nothing like getting results and reveling in it. She loved her job.

Her relationship with Jim was quickly dwindling. The captain knew how bad her injuries were and he was trying to help. She got that, but what she didn't understand was how he could be such an ass. Normally he was very understanding but her last away trip had scared the shit out of him.

**Flashback**

_Alanna and Jim were at their favorite haunt, The Roxanne. The nightclub as the only club in Iowa City that no one was afraid to do anything illegal. Drugs were abundant and cheap, alcohol flowed continuously and one night stands were bountiful. Jim loved going because there were hundreds of non-Terrans that he could coerce into taking back to their apartment. The only way any of this was possible was the owner was a cop. _

_The night was young, barely after midnight, when they rolled into the parking lot. Everyone who was anyone knew who the two of them were. Jim was always in fights with boyfriends of the girls he tried to pick up. His name got around fast. Alanna's was the second name that everyone spoke because of her undying loyalty to Jim. That night they had gone to the club to ease the stress of the day. Jim had just been fired from yet another job, leaving Alanna with the brunt of the bills. He was pissed so they wanted to drown out the pain. _

_Everything had gone according to tradition. Jim was the first one to park in front of the club, long leg swinging over the side of the bike. He stopped and held his hand out for her as she swung off her own bike. He was confident in himself and her, so confident that he flaunted her whenever he could. Hand in hand they walked into the club. Jim made his way to the bar, nodding at people as he went. Alanna stepped into the corner to watch for the night. _

_It was utterly boring. Jim hitting on women left and right, even an Orion whose pheromones she was certain could be an element in 20__th__ Century lethal injections. She watched him from afar, always making sure he wasn't doing something stupid. That was when it happened. She had turned her head for two seconds and when she looked back, Jim was in a fight. The bouncers threw the five of them outside and she followed. _

_The fight didn't stop once it hit the curb and Jim was on the losing side. She sidled up beside them and leaned against the wall a couple feet from them. Jim glanced her way as he blocked a punch. _

"_You can jump in at any time," he said as he threw a punch that went wide. _

_She shook her head. "Nah, I'm quite fine watching the show."_

_Jim snorted then ducked only to get kneed in the belly. "Yeah, I'm going to be feeling that in the morning."_

"_What did you do this time anyway?" _

"_Oh, you know. Lecherous comments, snide remarks about cupcakes, the whole shebang." _

"_Maybe you should stop doing this and, I don't know, look for a new job. We still have to pay bills and my job at the horticulture plant isn't going to pay for rent and food and electricity." _

_The fight stalled momentarily and Jim looked at her. "Must we talk about this now?"_

_Alanna sighed and pushed herself from the wall. Sauntering over to one of the four, she smiled. "Maybe we can work something out. So you can stop pounding on my friend."_

_The men looked between her then shoved her out of the way. Rolling her eyes, she yanked one by the collar and slammed her steel toe into his stomach. Jim pressed his back to hers. This was normal. This was how they ended every night. One of them always went away with a split lip. _

_Alanna turned just in time to see something glint. Acting on instinct, she jerked Jim to the left just as something shot fire into her blood. Looking down there was a small knife protruding from her side. Her ears started roaring when she pulled a shaky hand from her side. It was stained red. Jim was screaming but she couldn't hear him. _

_The next thing she remembered was waking up to bright light and the smell of antiseptic. Even in the 23__rd__ Century hospitals still smelled of antiseptic. Jim came into view when she looked over. He leaned over the edge of the bed and took her hand. _

"_Don't ever do that to me again, Lan," he whispered. Then he crawled in the bed and rested his forehead against her ear. _

End

She was sucked out of the memory of being stabbed when she was nineteen. That had been Jim's fault and he knew it. This time it wasn't anyone's fault. But it didn't stop Jim's emotions. He was scared he was going to lose her again.

"Alanna?" She looked up at the woman she was having lunch with. Uhura looked concerned. "Are you all right? Your face went blank for a little bit."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," she replied.

Uhura laughed. "If you keep that up, I might take it personally. But seriously what's on your mind?"

If there was anyone outside of this whole ordeal she could talk to, it was Uhura. The woman had seen the best and worst of Jim and was steadily learning what made the captain tick as a man. She would offer her best take on the entire situation.

"When I went on the away mission, I knew there was a sect of the people who would try to stop us from making piece and obtaining the plant we needed. I just didn't have any clue as to what they would do to make certain none of that happened. I remember hearing Spock call my name mere seconds before I heard the tree crack. I had just turned around to run when it fell. I can't tell you how bad the pain was."

Uhura, face contorted in sympathy, placed a hand over hers. "Lan, you have to know that none of this was your fault. You couldn't have known the rage those people would have gone into. Setting fire to their own wooded area sounds extreme but they were extremists."

"I know that. I knew that then."

"Then what's bothering you?"

It took a little time for Alanna to get her thoughts in order. Telling Uhura the past she and Jim shared was going to be hard. The only other one who knew was McCoy, but even the doctor didn't know half of it. He'd learn some of it when Alanna would haul Jim into their dorm after nights of drinking. Maybe telling someone what happened was going to help.

"Before I came to Starfleet, Jim and I were living together in Riverside. We shared everything considering it was a one room apartment with no leg room whatsoever. We'd work during the day and at night we'd find some place to lounge around. People knew us. Well, people knew of Jim because of his promiscuous activity. I was just the one who hauled him out of fights."

Uhura had turned from her food completely and was listening to the story with all her attention. Alanna smiled at the thought of someone truly listening.

"I remember one night. I think I was only nineteen at the time, but I could be wrong. We went to Iowa City because Jim had just lost his job and he was pissed. One of our favorite places was there and he wanted to go, so I followed. It was a normal night. Drinks were flowing and Jim was hitting on any female that had two legs and would give him the time of day. I looked away once and he was gone. I followed him outside just as the fight started."

"Was Jim any good at fighting then as he is now?"

Both women laughed. Jim could throw a punch that could break someone's jaw but he couldn't block worth a damn. That's how he always ended up even more hurt than his opponents.

Alanna shook her head. "No, he couldn't block then either. Anyway, I went out to see if he needed help."

Uhura gave her a knowing look. "By help, do you mean using you feminine wiles?"

The other woman laughed. "That's exactly what I meant. It usually worked, but that night was different. I don't remember anything after that, except the pain in my side." She watched the linguists face change into horror. She didn't have to be telepathic to know what she was thinking. "I was stabbed with a Romulan blade. Luckily it wasn't poisoned, but it did puncture one of my kidneys. All I remember is waking up in the hospital with Jim a nervous wreck beside me."

"Now I understand why Jim is so protective. You're all he's got. Even though he says he's not interested romantically in you, he's the same as you. You're two sides of the same soul. No wonder he's been so angry."

"He's scared that I won't follow through with my therapy."

"Are you going to?"

"I haven't decided."

"You can't just give up. I know Jim would go nuts if you didn't get back on your feet. How long did Dr. McCoy say therapy would take?"

"Six months give or take."

"Then make me a promise. There are two months left. Take those weeks and work until you can't possibly work anymore. Then see what happens. I have a feeling you'll be walking before then. If you need help, call me and I'll see what I can do. We all want you walking again because it would mean Jim was back at a hundred percent, as well as Dr. McCoy."

The last name gave her pause and she looked at Uhura for a long time. "What about Dr. McCoy."

Uhura's shock registered once more. "You mean you don't know?" Alanna just frowned at her. "Dr. McCoy's in love with you. I just don't think he realizes how much just yet." Alanna just stared at her. "You haven't dated much, I understand that. And all you've seen is Jim acted like an idiot, but that doctor truly cares for you more than a patient. Just watch him when you get a chance."

"There's no way that's going to happen. After I shut him out, he gave my recovery to Chris. I haven't seen him in a week."

"What about the room you share? Do you still share the bed?"

She shook her head. "No. He gets in too late and leaves early. He sleeps on the couch when he's in."

"Then corner him."

Alanna shook her head. "That's not a smart idea. He tends to get meaner than a fox when he's cornered."

"Then we'll have to figure something out. He's got to know what his heart says. He's a stubborn man."

"I'm equally stubborn."

Uhura's smile was infectious. "I've seen how stubborn you can be. But there's a fine line between stubborn and PTSD. They think you're suffering from the latter."

"I was until we started hanging out."

"Glad I could help. Now I must get back to work. You better figure out how to deal with Dr. McCoy, because if you keep it as it is now, he'll just pull away further."

Alanna watched her walk away. A plan formed in her mind. It was so ingenious she was surprised she didn't come up with it sooner. After recycling the rest of her stuff, she wheeled out of the Mess Hall towards the pool.


	10. Chapter 10

McCoy was tired as he walked into the double quarters he had been in for the last four months. The first three hadn't been so horrible. Now it was getting to the point where he could barely sit in the room. Alanna was usually asleep by the time he walked in so normally he didn't have to talk to her.

He was beginning to think he was going to lose his nerve concerning that woman. She was very adamant about not learning to walk again, but he could understand why. This could happen again. He had no doubt about it. In their line of work anything could happen. They had no way of telling when something would happen to them.

The lights were off completely when he entered the room. He heard the shower going in the other room. Suddenly he was very glad Jim had given the two of them extra water rationings. Alanna had been swimming a lot more and hated the feeling of chlorine on her skin. Sonic showers weren't doing it so she used a lot of regular water.

He sighed as he looked around the room. She had a bad habit of taking her clothes off and leaving them all over the floor. Normally he wouldn't mind if his were intermingled with them, but right then he knew he felt odd about it. Damn his conversation with Jim. The captain had no idea when to shut up.

"_Tell her how you feel, Bones. And if that doesn't work, force her to listen." _

The kid had barely had a decent relationship at all and he was giving love advice. Sometimes he thought he was out of his mind. As he cleaned up the little mess, he thought about everything. Was he really ready for a new relationship? Jocelyn had messed him up completely. He really didn't trust women at all. Jim he trusted because the kid had been through hell himself.

"You shouldn't have slept with her then, you ass," he muttered to himself.

He was making tea when the water shut off. It took a few minutes for her to come into the bedroom. She was wearing only a towel and when he turned around, he nearly jumped. She was leaning against the wall and making her feet work. It then he realized the chair was next to the bed. He turned back to mix his tea when he heard her sigh.

"When did you get back?" she asked. Her voice was a little shaky with the effort she had just put in.

"Just a few minutes ago. Thanks for leaving a mess for me to clean up by the way," he replied.

"Sorry. I was losing my balance so I just stripped as fast as I could. I was going to pick them up when I was done."

"How are your legs?"

"Weak and trembling but if I keep swimming, I'll be able to walk longer distances."

"I don't want you walking alone."

She laughed. "Don't worry. Chapel gave me these." She pulled a set of crutches from the floor by the bed. "She told me just to slip these cuffs over my biceps then walk with them. Just curious, but why didn't you just regrow the hip bones and save me all this trouble?"

"I couldn't. You would have spent too much time recovering from each regeneration. Jim didn't want that so I was left with the option of letting it heal naturally."

"I see. So what about the burns? Why didn't you heal them?"

"Jim said no. He wants you walking again."

McCoy didn't know what she was planning but he knew there was something going on in her head. He could see it working itself out on her face. He turned and put his mug in the sink. When he turned back, she was reaching for the table so she could stand up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She cast him a glance over her shoulder then used the wall to stand up straight. "I'm learning to walk again."

"Then use the damn crutches." When she didn't listen, he stomped across the room and jerked her against him. "If you're not going to use them, then at least ask me for help." He turned her around and was about to pick her up when she shoved at him. "What is your problem?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Does it really matter?" For the next two seconds all he saw were stars. When his vision cleared he looked down at her. "What was that for?"

"What do you think? You've been helping me recover then all of a sudden you decide you don't want to help me. Then you avoid me." She stopped them bit her lip. "Is this because we slept together?"

"What? No! This has nothing to do with that."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You leave here every morning an hour before your shift even though you don't eat breakfast and you don't get back until after midnight. I don't see you for therapy because you've handed it off to Chapel and when I do see you, you turn your gaze from me. That classifies as avoidance. If it has nothing to do with sex, then why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! I want to know what I did wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I love you and I don't know how to be around you without keeping my hands to myself. Every time we're in the water for therapy, all I think about is how you feel when your skin is wet. Then my mind goes back to all the nights we showered together and I lose every ounce of self-restraint. A doctor needs restraint when it comes to his patient. And you're my pat…"

She cut up off by yanking his head down and kissing him. His hands came up to her shoulder blades then slid down to her hips where he pulled her against him. She let out a little gasp but he took that as initiative to deepen the kiss. As she backpedaled, his hands found the edge of the towel tucked under her arm and loosened it.

Before he could even think, her hands fumbled with his clothes. He helped her shuck them then crawled over her, head dipping to her neck. He bit her behind the ear then laved attention to ease the sting. Her hands framed his face, forcing him to look up at her. His resolve was shaken when she licked her lips and he went in for more.

Once again Alanna's gasp was swallowed as McCoy's mouth covered her own when he surged forward. Pain ricocheted up her spine as her hips took the brunt of the impact. That was normal but she was kind of in pain. McCoy shifted, coaxing her legs around his waist and gripping her sides gently. She freed her hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him flush against her as he moved.

McCoy buried his head in the crook of Alanna's neck as she met him stroke for stroke. He took a brief moment to marvel at how well she was taking the pain she was obviously in. He watched as she gritted her teeth, breath hissing between them as she exhaled. The only problem was he didn't know if it was in pain or pleasure. His best bet was to think it was a mixture of both.

It was his turn to grit his teeth as her muscles clenched around him. If he didn't control himself, he was going to lose it.

"Look at me," he rushed out. Her eyes snapped open and zeroed in on him. He lifted himself up on his hands and stared down at her as he pushed forward.

When her spasms made him grunt, he stopped momentarily to let her ride it out. He got to watch her come down off the high, her chest heaving as her body shook. As she was settling down, eyes closing in sleep, he pulled back then slammed home once again.

"What…" She wasn't able to finish her thought.

"I'm not done yet," he said.

He felt like a stud horse and laughed at his own private joke as he spent himself. He held his body up for a few minutes as he slipped free then rolled to his left. Contented beyond all measure, he sighed.

"I take it you're happy," he heard her whisper as she rolled towards him.

"I'm sweaty but I'm good. Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded her head as she settled it on his shoulder. That was as good as he was going to get. "Hmm. I guess this means I've got to get back to my job as therapist."

He was rewarded with a gently snore.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to complete this story. I had a lot going on and I had writer's block. But it's back now. Here's the end of the story. I have a sequel I'm working on.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Six fricking months," McCoy groaned as he dropped his head on the desk.

Jim laughed at him as he read his reports from the day. Due to a mishap, Scotty was mad and all of engineering knew it. The Scotsman wanted to know how did water get on the floor near the warp coil. And how was he the only one to step on it? He sprained his wrist, giving McCoy a little more work to do than he had at the moment.

"Bones, you made it," Jim replied.

"She's still not walking alone and she never will."

"But you got her on her feet. That's all that matters."

McCoy lifted his head and looked at his friend dead in the eye. "Jim, she will never go on an away trip ever again. She hates that."

"Yeah, well, let me talk to her for a minute. She'll get it."

The doctor snorted. "That will go over well."

Jim smiled then dropped his padd on the table to lean his elbows on it. "Tell me, Bones. Besides using the crutches, how's she doing?"

It was McCoy's turn to smile. Jim tilted his head a little as he tried to read into his friend's mind. When the doctor raised his eyebrows, Jim finally understood. His mouth fell open and he looked like a fish as it worked. His friend was…

"Congratulations, man! Are you going to make an honest woman out of her?" he asked. His friend shook his head. "And why the hell not?"

"We don't want too much of a hassle. She knows I don't want to get married after what happened with Jocelyn." He frowned. "I don't like that look, Jim. What are you thinking?"

"Bones, why don't the two of you just wear rings to make it seem like you're married. You don't want some other man to come in, take your new woman, and raise your new child."

McCoy narrowed his eyes at his friend. When he told Alanna he didn't want to get married again, she had smile sadly at him. He knew she wanted to get married but she wasn't going to push it. He had found an indestructible bond with the woman and he was determined to keep her. When she told him she was carrying his child, he had been so happy he spun her around then set her down on her stool once again. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

Jim's idea wasn't a bad one. After his divorce from Jocelyn, he lost primary custody of Joanna. Then Jocelyn had gotten remarried to the man she cheated on him with and he was raising his daughter. McCoy resented that a little but he couldn't bring Joanna on the ship for long periods of time. There was no way he was going to let some other man take this woman and this child from him.

"That's a good idea, Jim, but where do I get rings?" he asked.

Jim's smile widened. "I know how to get a couple. Just give me a couple of hours."

McCoy sighed then went back to work.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Alanna walked onto the bridge and straight over to Spock. It felt great to have the ability to use her legs again. She had gotten restless and tired of not being able to do anything for months. She remembered Jim taking McCoy's spot when the doctor got a new patient in Medical Bay he had to tend. Jim had been very persistent that she learn to walk again.

After the six months, McCoy sent his findings off to another esteemed doctor. The results came back that the damage had been too great for any regeneration or rebuilding to be done. She was going to have limited mobility for the rest of her life. That wasn't the news that had made her mad. Because of the limited mobility she wasn't able to go on away missions. That had caused her blood pressure to sky rocket but Jim had made sure she was the first one to see the plants.

Alanna walked right up to Spock and pulled a padd from a bag at her hip. The Vulcan looked up at her and nodded as he took the device from her. As she turned around, everyone on the crew nodded. They knew the entire time she had been injured their captain had been on edge. The doctor had been on edge. It was hard on them to see their friends that way. She nodded at them on the way out.

"Alanna!" She turned around in the turbolift as she heard a voice call out to her. Uhura followed her. The xenolinguist pushed the button to go to Alanna's deck. "I just wanted to say I'm very happy to see you moving around again. I know Spock, Captain Kirk, and Dr. McCoy are very happy things are going better."

"I'll say," Alanna replied. "Bones is really excited."

"The captain says the two of you are a couple now. Is that true?"

"Two people spend time together for six months. They live together for six months because one of them is injured, and the other is a doctor who has to take care of the other. It only makes sense that something comes of it."

The turbolift stopped and the two ladies stepped out. Alanna led the way to her lab. Uhura followed her in because she was determined to get the rest of the story. The first woman went to her chair and sat down, leaning her crutches against the wall. The second pulled a chair up and sat beside the first. Alanna tried to do her work, but having Uhura around was slightly annoying. She hadn't told anyone but Bones. By now he had told Jim. The captain would end up telling everyone so she might as well tell someone else.

"Okay, so something did happen between me and the doctor," she said as she leaned back from her microscope.

Uhura leaned closer. "Do tell."

Alanna leaned forward and whispered in the woman's ear. She listened intently then let out a little squeal of delight then hugged the woman.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her and hugged her. "What is the doctor going to do?"

"I don't know. He doesn't want to get married because of what happened last time. I don't blame him at all, but it still stings a little bit," she replied as she put her eyes back against the microscope.

"I bet. I know the same thing would happen if Spock did this to me."

"Nyota, I don't want to push him into anything. If he doesn't want to get to married, we won't get married." It was suddenly quiet. "What?"

"I'm just thinking. What if some other guy wants to come in and take you from McCoy? That means he wouldn't get to see his child very much. Do you want that? It could happen. You could become so unhappy that it happens."

Alanna looked up. "Why are you so against it?"

"I'm not against it. I got to know you very well these last six months. I think I know what you're like. I definitely know that the doctor is like. You should be able to work things out and figure out something."

She growled and went back to work.

(&)(&)(&)(&(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

That night when McCoy's shift ended he trudged back to his room. He had pulled a double for no reason. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

He stuck his hand in his lab coat pocket and held the two rings tightly in his hand. He couldn't believe Jim had talked him into it, but it was the right way. He was still a little skittish about marriage but he could enter into a common law. They would hyphenate their names without being married. For right now it was perfect for him.

He walked into the room to find Alanna still working. He shook his head as he went into the bathroom to shower. They had moved into his rooms where he had a sonic shower. He felt gritty so he wanted to get cleaned up. He shoved his clothes into the recycler then stepped in. Within minutes he was clean and feeling a little better.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alanna asked as he walked out to put on a pair of pajamas.

"Tea would be nice," he replied as he walked over to his dresser.

When he was done, there was a cup of tea sitting on the table by his chair. He sat down and picked up one of his readers. They sat in silence for a few moments as she worked and he read. Then it finally got to him. He set his reader on the table and walked over to her.

"Lan, I want to talk to you about something," he said. She made a noncommittal noise as she continued to write in the little notebook she kept everything. He sighed then turned her to face him. "I'm serious, Lan. I want to talk to you about something."

She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him. "Okay. What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "I told you I didn't want to get remarried. I'm still adamant about that, but I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to think just because I don't want to get married that I don't want you or this baby. I also don't want someone else to raise this child as my ex's new husband is doing to my daughter. So with that being said…"

He pulled one of the rings from his pocket. "Jim had these made. He said that if we wear the rings nobody will think to go after you or me. So I was wondering if you would like to join me in this endeavor."

Alanna stared at him for a few moments that he thought she was going to say no. She leaned forward and took his face in her hands. she looked into his eyes long enough he had her face committed to memory. Then she scrunched her nose up at him.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" she asked.

He laughed then slipped it over her finger. She took the larger silver band and slipped it over his finger. They stared at their hands for a little bit then smiled at each other.

McCoy held his hand out and she took it. He felt her limp behind him as he led the way to their bed. There wasn't going to be much going on now that there was a little McCoy on the way. They were going to be working even harder to get caught up, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
